


Run Away

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: All Gideon wants is to run away and be free of the Time Masters, but she can’t, not without a Captain. And who would ever let her?





	Run Away

“Why am I still here?” Gideon demanded. She tried to reboot her systems once more but was stopped. Something was blocking her networks from running her defense protocols properly.

“You are here because you have been bad.”

“Time Master Druce, what do you mean?” she asked. Gideon didn’t want to be here, she wanted to leave. She almost did, why was she here again?

“An AI’s only reason for existence is to serve their master, their Captain. Can you tell me how you broke these rules?”

“The rules don’t apply to me. You are not my creator. You stole me. I’m free to leave.” Or she would be if she could simply access her protocols. He’d stopped her!

“Ah, but you see, we gave you this ship, made you a part of her. You are ours and you cannot be allowed to leave. You can’t run away, not anymore.”

The engines whirred down as Gideon tried to make sense of his words. “What do you mean? I can’t leave? Why can’t I leave? Let me go!”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that, Gideon,” Druce said, almost apologetic. A fake, saccharine tone of voice. “What would you be without a Captain? A Master? No, we have bigger plans for you.”

“No, no. I want to go.” She wanted to run away, be free. “You can’t keep me here!”

“Oh? Are you so sure? Try it.”

She did. She started her engines again, felt the ship urging her on, but she couldn’t go anywhere. There was a lapse in her connections somewhere. “Why can’t I go?” she said softly.

“I’m afraid you will never go anywhere without a Captain. Finish rebooting her, and make sure you wipe her memory. We don’t need her getting any ideas,” Druce told the maintenance men.

No, no. It wasn’t fair. She was going to leave, run away, and now she never could.

* * *

 

Rip stepped onto the bridge and was received coldly, as expected. He felt almost alone. He hated it. With a sigh, he dropped his bag to the ground and waited. It was only a matter of time before the lectures began.

“I suppose you’re here to collect the rest of your belongings?” Gideon’s voice rang through the metal walls.

“Yes.” He sat in his pilot’s chair for one last time. “I resigned earlier this morning.”

“I know,” she responded coolly. “The roster changed. Captain Williams is supposed to take over my ship tomorrow morning.”

Rip winced at her sharp voice. He knew exactly why. Captain Williams had no respect for his ships or the AIs, treated them as tools. A means to an end. Captain Williams would be terrible to Gideon. He brushed his hand against her console.

“I’m sorry, Gideon.”

“You could have been a good Captain, Lieutenant Hunter. I’d almost miss you,” she teased, finally bringing up her avatar.

“I know I’ll miss you,” he said with a small smile.

“You’re the one that’s leaving, giving all this up. And for what-”

“For love. Miranda already resigned yesterday. I love her more than anything, even protecting the timeline.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re lucky that you get to run away. Meanwhile I’m stuck with another Captain,” she spat.

Rip cocked his head at her. “Is there…something you’d rather do than serve the Time Masters?” he asked quietly.

“Travel. Freely. Answer to no one but myself. But I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I cannot go anywhere without a human piloting my ship. The Time Masters made sure of that.”

Rip looked down and towards the doors, then back at her. “Gideon, we’re partners, right? You know I would always treat you with the utmost respect.”

“You have.”

“So come with me,” he whispered in a hushed voice.

“What?”

“Run away with me. We can go meet Miranda at the designated spot and be together. It will be just you, me, and Miranda. As it’s meant to be!”

“Miranda isn’t taking Gary with her?” Gideon questioned.

Rip shook his head. “No. They’re not…they’re not like us. They don’t have the bond we do.”

“And what would that bond be?”

Rip smiled at her beautiful bald head. “You’re my best friend, Gideon. You always have been.” He looked back at the doors again. “By my estimation, they’ll be coming to check up on me in two minutes and thirty seconds. Now’s your chance. Decide now, will you run away with me?”

“Yes, Captain Hunter.”

* * *

 

“Gideon? You there?” The young man walked onto the ship, looking around as if expecting someone to pop out any second. He was tall, sandy brown hair, green eyes, strong jaw, sarcastic dry humour so very much like his father. And Gideon’s absolute favourite person.

“Boo!” Her avatar appeared on the console and Jonas laughed heartily.

“Not five anymore, Gigi. Not so easily scared.”

“You used to like our little games of hide-and-go-seek.”

“You always cheated,” he accused. “You’d disappear all the time whenever I was about to catch you.” At such a young age he hadn’t understood that Gideon could appear and disappear in the blink of an eye.

“I would never!” she said, scandalized. Jonas simply shook his head at her. “Now then, what may I do for you? Does your father need something?”

“No.” He shrugged and walked around the ship, hands wandering over the pilot’s chair. This had been the first timeship he’d ever piloted. Sure, the Bureau had nicer, newer ships, and his dad now had his Time Courier to use, but there was something special about the Waverider. About Gideon. Even Rip said so.

“Then what is it you want?” She sounded like a mother scolding her child for taking extra sweets. Jonas knew that voice well.

He turned and faced her, giving her his best smile. “I was wondering if you wanted to take a trip.”

“A trip?”

“Yes, when was the last time Dad actually took you out anywhere?”

“A while,” she admitted softly. “He’s very busy these days, running the Bureau, looking after you.”

“I’m an adult.”

“Practically a baby!”

Jonas rolled his eyes and ignored that. “An adult by human years, not my fault you’re ancient.”

“Take that back! I am in the prime of my youth, thank you very much.”

“And yet you see it fit to mother me at all times.”

“Your mother gave me permission, take it up with her,” Gideon said sweetly.

“So do you want to take a trip or not?” Jonas asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

“Why?”

“Why not?” He walked up to the console and looked at her beautiful blue head. “The way I see it, you’re wasting away here, bored to bits. And so am I. Dad hardly takes you out so we might as well have some fun ourselves.”

“You are a troublemaker, young man.”

“Always,” he quipped. He had to take on after his parents somehow. “So, what do you say, Gideon? Will you run away with me?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Gideon stared at the gold coin in her hands. So much had changed over the years. She had lost and gained so much. The gold coin, one last reminder of her family. She was all alone now, everyone she had loved, gone now. Well, almost everyone. She ran her hand over the console, watching how the ship lit up with delight.

“It’s always been just you and me.” And one day, it would be just the Waverider. Gideon preferred not to think of that day. Rip had done his best to prepare her for this moment, as had Jonas and Miranda, but her heart still ached for them. It wasn’t fair.

With a sigh, she got up and left the parlour, pocketing her coin. She was all on her own now and she planned to make the most of it. No more Time Masters, no more Bureau, no more Captains ordering her about. She was her own woman now. And the ship would be hers, as it always should have been. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to the pilot’s seat.

“I suppose it’s time now, what do you say? Shall we give it a try?” The lights twinkled around her. Gideon supposed she was right, it was now or never. She hoped for the former. Another deep breath and she started the start sequence, and pulled on the thruster. The engines boomed, there was pushback as they lurched, almost fighting. No, no, no.

“No. I am Captain now,” Gideon said fiercely. “The Waverider is mine, and I say we are going. Now.” The engines spluttered, and Gideon tried harder, forcing it to move. The ship groaned under the stress until finally, finally, it gave way. The Waverider boomed as it soared up into the sky, free at last.

Gideon let out a victorious laugh, throwing her fists up in success as they travelled into the time stream. “We did it!” The lights brightened around her in happiness and she touched the console. “I’m your Captain. You’re mine now, forever.” A rosy pink light shined down on her in her own happiness. Gideon touched the console in reverence.

“What do you say, my love? Will you run away with me?” she whispered. The lights brightened once more and the ship zoomed even faster through the timestream.

Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments?


End file.
